The Miser Sisters
by crazyperson17
Summary: The Miser Sisters get in trouble with Mother Nature. So they're sent to Earth to stay with a man named Charlie. At school they both stand out, just like the Cullens, but also differently. How will they get along? Can they learn to put up with vampires?
1. Going to Forks

**Okay so of my favorite Christmas show/story inspired this story. It;s pracically the Miser Brothers andtwilight mixed together, but its different almost. Just read and you'll see.**

**Instead of the Miser Brothers I made them Sisters.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own the Twilight saga, if I did i would be rich. I don't own The Year without a Santa Clause either. Nor do I own the Miser Brothers _(if i did they would probly get on my nerves)_**

**

* * *

**

The Miser Sisters

By CrazyPerson17

**Summary:**

The Miser Sisters get in trouble with Mother Nature. So they're sent to Earth to stay with a man named Charlie. At school they both stand out, just like the Cullens, but also differently. How will they get along? Can they learn to put up with vampires?

**Chapter 1 - Going to Forks **

"Sunny!" Cole yelled at me. "Get over him! So what you melted him!"

"Yeah and you froze your date. So I wouldn't be the one talking!"

Nicole was my twin sister. We use to be best friends, now we are worst enemies, because of our element gifts. Her name is Nicole, but she prefers to be called Cole. I, my name is Sunny.

With her blond hair, so blond that it was white, covered in snow, and her eyes a blue that did not have an official name. You could tell that her element gift was Snow. You see, she is the Snow Miser.

Me, having long brown hair with red highlights, my eyes a brown that changes to red. Anyone could set off my temper easily, my addiction to heat. I love fire. So obviously, I could control Fire and heat, so I am the Heat Miser.

"Take that back!" she threw a snowball at me. I easily dodged.

"NO!" I threw a fireball at her and actually hit her with it. "OW!" Now we were running over tour towers. My tower was a volcano, always hot. Quickly getting in, just as a huge snowball came directly at me. "HEY!"

"All's fair in love and war!" I heard my once best friend say. "Fine then!" Mini me's soon surrounded me. "Fire at her, don't stop," I ordered. They were soon loading canons with fireballs. And getting the catapult's ready. Cole and her mini Me's were soon firing snow balls at me, as I and my mini Me's fired fire balls at her.

"Hey! What did ya do?" Nicole said looking down at her Ice Castle. It was melting now. I was soon hit with snow.

"As you say, all's fair in Love and War," I replied, laughing in the inside.

Little did we know that Mother Nature, our mother, would be stopping by. She appeared in green clothing, with vines swirling around her. One little thing that was a problem as that she appeared when Cole and I were hitting each other with all we've got, and she was in the middle of it. She was hit.

"ENOUGH!" she said with enough force to shake the ground. "I understand that you don't get along with each other, because your opposite forces of Nature. But whatever happened to your friendship?" I shrugged, not really knowing what happened. "Well then, I'm sending you both down to Earth to learn how to get along. You'll be going to Forks. Sunny, you'll be going as Isabella Sunny Swan. Nicole," I noticed Cole flinched. "You'll go as Nicole Cole Swan." I nodded.

Then I realized something. "Mother that's up north!" And it's rainy!"

"Well live with it." That shut me up. "YES!" I saw Nicole doing a victory dance.

* * *

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, Kate didn't get a chance to edit it.**

**review if i should contine.**


	2. Info

**Chapter 2 - Info **

Soon Cole and I were standing by Mother Nature as she explained things to us. "Okay Sunny you're gonna be a quite girl. You love to read," Mother Nature told me. "Your also shy." She handed me a slip with details about who I was to pretend to be.

"Shy? You want me to be shy?" I asked my starting to lose my temper. I looked down at the sheet.

**

* * *

**

Sonny Miser

-Quite Person -Likes to read

-is okay with Socializing

-Is stubborn

-loses her temper easily

"Oh, one letter is changed in my name. Big difference.

"Yes now stop your complaining," my mother said, not caring about my opinions. "Now finish reading."

****

Her Appearance in the Human World

-Long brown hair (down to her waste) Natural Reddish highlights

-Chocolate brown eyes

-Average Height

Notes:

- is the SMART one, yet popular

* * *

"Aww mom, I don't wanna change my appearance!"

"You don't really have to; just make that red in your hair look more natural. And change your eye color to Chocolate Brown. Then all you need to do is pretend this is your personality."

"Fine!"

"Yes! WOO-HOO!" Nicole said. She was doing her victory dance. "What?" I asked. "I get to be the popular one!"

"What? Give me that," I grabbed her sheet with all her information on it.

**

* * *

**

Cole Miser

-A chatty person

-likes to socialize

-but also likes to read

**Her Appearance**

-Long Blond Hair (so blond that it's white) (Down to her waste)

-Light Blue Eyes

-Average Height

* * *

"Not a problem for her. She's already like that," I commented.

"You'll be leaving later tonight. You'll be staying with a close friend, Charlie Swan," mother said walking off and disappearing in the wind.

"Great," I said. "Somewhere in you territory. Just great."

"What are you talking about? This is great!" Cole said dancing around.

"For you it is, not me."

"Oh cheer up. You get to spend time with me!" Cole was dancing around me.

"True, go pack your things."

I had my mini me's pack my things. I'm sure that Cole did the same thing. I packed all summer clothes, anything that you would wear when it was warm out. I didn't really feel the cold as long as I had my fire element, or some type of heat or fire around me.

"I'm ready," I called out into the distance. Knowing that Mother Nature could hear me.

"Me too!" Cole was now next to me.

Suddenly the ground shook, and opened up beneath us. We were falling, down to Earth. I quickly positioned myself so I would land on my feet. Cole made a gust of winter wind to help her land safely. Soon I fell to the ground, landing on my feet. "Let's do that again!" I said excited. "That was so awesome!" I noticed that we landed just outside of town.

"Calm down Sunny."

I took out a mini mirror and looked into it. My brown hair with red it, became a more natural looking red brown. My eyes changed from red, I was losing my temper so they were red, into chocolate brown. I looked over to see my sister was ready, and we started the walk into town. "I really don't want to do this."

"Quite your whining. It's only because it's in my territory," Cole said.

"It's in mine also," that gave me an idea.

"True." Soon I started to make the clouds go away and the sun came out. "Sweetical." I started to dance around in the sun light. "God, I love the Sun!"

"Knock it off sis. Someone will see you."

"What does it matter? I don't really care. They're just _humans_."

"Yeah, like we're suppose to be pretending to be," the blond whisper to me.

"Fine, but only if the sun gets to stay out a little longer," I said

"Deal. I don't want us to be labeled as freaks." "We already are freaks of nature," I said skipping down the street. "Now where are we suppose to meet Charlie?" I then saw a man with a whit bored that had written on it **'Sonny and Cole' **

"There he is," Cole said. We walked over to him.

Charlie had brown hair, brown eyes, and was old. That's the only way I could describe him. "Are you The Miser Sisters?" "Depends. Who wants to know?" The Cold One said, messing around with him. Like she, well we, always does with new people.

"Yeah, who's asking'?"

"Um, Mother Nature," Charlie started to say but we stopped him.

"SHH! Don't blow our cover!" we said at the same time. Easily getting along with each other, as we use to.

"Do you want to get in the car? I'll take you to where you'll be living for now," Charlie said.

"Ok-ay then." We got into the car. Charlie drove his car through town; everyone was looking at us, down a street to a small house. It was a light blue house with a white porch. Inside it had just about 3 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. Charlie told us that he just had the second bathroom installed for our stay, and he had the house renovated so it would have another room.

Soon Cole and I were set up in out own rooms. We shared a closet though. My room had the heater, and was all bright colors. I also had candles everywhere. My bed had red sheets, red covers and red pillows. In my closet, I put all my clothes that needed to be hung up. I just so happened to walk into there when Cole was putting her clothes away.

Her clothes were all winter clothes. Jeans, turtlenecks, long sleeves, sweaters, sweatshirts, ECT. I even caught a glimpse of her room. It was different shades of blue, and white. It seemed as though it was snowing in her room. _Of course, _I thought, _that is so her._

"Nice," I commented on her room.

"Thanks, you should make your room they way you like it," Cole said.

"I think I might just do that."

"Girls," Charlie called from downstairs. "Come downstairs, we need to talk about some things." "I wonder what he wants," I sighed.

Together the Miser Sisters (yes us, I like talking about myself like that. Got a problem with that?) went downstairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie was.

"What is it Charlie?"

"Okay girls the story we're going to tell everyone, is that you're my long lost nieces. You have no more family left, besides me," Charlie explained all the little details to us. "Oh and by the way you'll be going to High School. You start tomorrow." I just stared at him. "Oh Bella, your mother sent your car down here."

"Really?" I was excited now.

"Yes."

I ran out to see my crimson red BMW Convertible. I ran over to it and got into it. It had leather seats. "Mamma's home," I said to myself. "Sis, we're so taking my car tomorrow."

"Fine," the blond said to me. I was finally getting my way. "Too bad Mom wouldn't send my car down here."

"Cole, your Volvo just arrived," Charlie yelled out to her.

"Sweet." She ran to her car as it appeared.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**What do you think of Sonny and Cole?**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**


	3. Voices in The Forest

**Hope you like**

**none of these chapters so far have been editied, so feel free to let me know if you find any mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Voices in the Forest

**EDPOV**

My brothers Emmett and Jasper insisted that I went hunting. I knew my eyes were black; I haven't hunted in awhile so I did.

Jasper was a blond, and he was new to this life. Emmett had curly brown hair and was like a giant teddy bear. He had to brain.

"Eddie boy!" Emmett called, "why so sad?"

"It's nothing and don't call me that," I said.

"It doesn't feel like nothing," Jasper just had to say.

With that Emmett ran over to me and said "Aww does Eddie need a hug?" He gave me a hug that would easily kill a human.

"Get off me, idiot," I shoved my darling brother.

Sense I did that he started to wrestle me, and I went along with it.

"Shh," Jasper said putting up a finger to his mouth, meaning to be quite. "Do you hear that?"

"That was so awesome!"

"Calm down Sunny."

I ran toward the sound of the voice. My brothers were following me. Finally I saw them, 2 girls. One had long red brown hair, and red eyes. The other one had long blond hair and light blue eyes.

I watched as the one with brown hair took out a mini mirror and changed her appearance. Her hair started to look more natural, and her eyes changed to chocolate brown. She was beautiful.

"I really don't want to do this," the beautiful one complained.

"Quite you're whining. It's only because it's in my territory," the blond snapped.

_In her territory? What does she mean?_

"It's in mine also."

"True"

Soon the sky started to clear, _hmm strange._

"Sweetical." The brunette started to dance in the sunlight. "God I love the sun."

"Knock it off Sonny. Someone will see you."

Too late, we saw you.

"What does it matter? I don't really care. They're just _humans_." Humans? So does that mean that they aren't human?

"Yeah, like we're suppose to be pretending to be." They were pretending? What were they if they weren't human? Could they be vampires?

"Fine, but only if the sun gets to stay out a little longer."

How could she have the sun stay out a little longer?

"Deal. I don't want us to be labeled as freaks." "We already are freaks of nature," the beautiful one, that captured my heart, said skipping ahead. Freaks of nature? They seemed fine to me. "Now where are we suppose to meet Charlie?"

Charlie? As in Charlie Swan?

"There he is," the blond that seemed to have a brain, pointed to a man.

It was Chief Swan. He was a fair man, I didn't really know him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he looked like Bella, it seemed as though he could be her father. And he stood there alone with a sing that had 'Sonny and Cole' written on it. They walked up to him. The old man asked, "Are you The Miser Sisters?"

Miser Sisters. Miser, Miser. It sounded familiar.

"Depends. Who wants to know?" You could tell that they were messing with him.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"Um, Mother Nature," Charlie started to say but they stopped him mid-sentence.

"SHH! Don't blow our cover!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Do you want to get in the car? I'll take you to where you'll be living for now," Charlie said.

"Ok-ay then." They then got into the cruiser and went into town.

"Okay that was just wired," Emmett stated.

"I know."

"Hey doesn't Miser sound familiar?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know from where," Jasper told me.

"Let's go ask Carlisle," Emmett suggested.

"Ya know that's the smartest thing you said all day."

We were done hunting, so we ran back to out home.

We raced into the house and found Carlisle in his office, reading a book.

"Ah boys, what can I do for you?" he asked as he closed his book.

"Carlisle have you heard of The Miser Sisters?" I asked.

"Why?" Carlisle was now tense.

"We saw two girls, and they're staying with Chief Swan. He asked of they were The Miser Sisters."

"They're here. I didn't think that they would come down to Earth after what happened last time."

"What happened last time?" Emmett the teddy bear asked.

"They got in a huge fight, they were like best friends, and it ruined their friendship."

"Why are they so special?"

"They're twins. There is the Heat Miser, who controls fire, and heat. Her territory is sown south. Then there's the Snow Miser, she controls snow and ice. Her territory is up North. Their mother is Mother Nature."

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed "It would be so awesome to have Mother Nature as my mom."

"It isn't always fun having her as your mother. She doesn't like to be disturbed," Carlisle told Emmett. "And she can be very harsh at times."

"Oh"

"You need to be careful if your ever around them," Carlisle said.

"Why?" Jasper decided to ask.

"The Heat Miser could easily burn you. Then the Snow Miser could easily freeze you into a Popsicle" "How would we be able to tell which one apart from the other?" I asked.

"They dress accordingly to who they are. The Heat Miser would be wearing summer clothes, or anything someone down south would wear. Then the Snow Miser would dress as if she's freezing."

"Okay."

"Is that all?" he asked us.

We nodded and he raced out of the room.

"Do you think they'll be at school?" Jasper asked me, sense I was the mind reader.

"Maybe, I'm not sure"

* * *

**Make sure you review! :)**


	4. School

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or The Miser Sisters (i got them from The Miser Brothers) but i do own Sunny and Cole's personalities (Kate and I)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - School

We've been here for just about a day and now it's time for us to go to school. I still don't understand why, but whatever.

I woke up when the sun rose. I felt the heat coming off it.

After taking a scorching hot shower, that did not burn me, I put on short shorts, and a red tank top. On the tank top was a yellow/orange sun. I also put on my leather jacket; I had to keep the appearance that I was human. I slipped on some sandals.

"Get up! We have school today!" I yelled into my sister's room. I could hear that she was still asleep, with my super sensitive hearing and all.

Oh did I forget to mention that. I had super strength, speed, and hearing. I could even copy abilities, if I ever came across anyone that has one. It all came natural to me. I just needed to be around so type of heart. Human's body heat was enough to keep strong.

I went downstairs and made myself some eggs. I soon heard the Cold One (my new nick name for her) come down. She took a Popsicle out of the freezer, it was her breakfast.

I looked over to my sister. She was dressed in jeans, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with a winter coat on. She even had winter boots on. I'm sure that she would put on gloves, a scarf, and hat on later.

"Nice outfit."

"Right back at ya, are you sure you won't stand out?" Cole said.

"Not really sure."

Charlie came into the room just then. "Sonny, you're not wearing that to school."

"Why not?"

"It's too cold," he simply stated.

"He didn't," my sister commented.

"He just did," I answered her. My started to lose my temper. "Listen Charlie I'm not cold. I'm wearing this. You can't stop me, if you try your dead," I simply stated to him the threat. "Your just a _human_. You don't know who you're messing with." With that said I walked out of the house and out to my car. "Sis ya coming?"

"Yeah!" she was soon besides me.

"Lets go then," I said. I checked my watch, "We have 5 minutes left before school starts."

Soon we were speeding down the streets of Forks and at School, in less than a minute or so.

As I pulled into the parking lot, everyone started. "Look at them, those foolish humans," I said when I saw people staring at us. "Just waiting for something or someone to gossip about." She laughed with me.

"Let's go get our schedule," Cole said. We stepped out of my wonderful car. People gasped, some stared, and some even started to talk about us.

I walked confidently to the main office, with the 'popular one' following behind me.

"Hello I'm Sonny Miser, and this is my sister Cole Miser. We're new here," I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Um yes," the lady handed us our schedules and a map of the school," I just need you to have all your teachers sing this slip, and have it returned by the end of the day."

I nodded and started to walk away. The lady stopped my. "Oh Sonny, you need to change your clothes. It's against the dress code."

I slashed to her side. "Does it look like I really care?" I then started into her eyes. Sweat appeared on her forehead, I could tell that she was starting to burn. "Just don't bother me about my clothes, or you'll be sorry." I walked out of the office.

"Nice one."

"Totally."

I walked into Soc. Studies, met a guy named Mike Newton (he seemed to be like a golden retriever to me), and went to Art (my favorite subject). Then went to Math class.

When I walked in there I was bombarded with gifts (special abilities). I could sense emotions. My eyes went blank and I saw the future.

_A short, pixie like girl and a tall blond killing a bear with their bare hands._

_Those same people in my Math class._

_Gold eyes_

_A family._

_Me burning someone and Cole freezing someone._

I soon noticed that a couple that were in my watching me. They were the same people from my vision.

**Girl - short, pixie like. Gold eyes**

**Guy - tall, blond. Gold eyes**

I gasped. How could they kill a bear, with their bare hands? I also noticed that they were pale, had no heartbeat, and no body heat was coming off them. I shivered at the thought of no heat.

Soon it was lunchtime. Cole and I sat alone away from the humans. She had ice crème and I had hot chicken noodle soup.

Five pale students walked into the cafeteria. I recognized 2 of them. Once again, I was bombarded with another ability. I could read minds.

"The Cullens," I said to Nicole. She nodded.

"Who's who?"

"The Cullens and the Hales. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The girl with the black hair is Alice Cullen and the she is with Jasper Hale, the blond. The other blond is Rosalie. Her and Jasper are twins. Rosalie is with the big guy, Emmett. And last but definitely not least is Edward Cullen," I explained to her, she still didn't get it. So I wrote down on a piece of paper to write who they were

**Edward Cullen - mind reader, the one with bronze hair**

**Emmett Cullen - curly brown hair, super strong**

**Alice Cullen - short pixie like, physic**

**Jasper Hale - blond, can sense emotions**

**Rosalie Hale - blond, tall, vain**

**All - Golden eyes**

"How did you get all that information?" I taped my temple. "New ability."

"Sweet! Who do you think you got it from?"

"The Cullens, duh!"

"Oh yeah!"

"They're with Dr. & Mrs. Cullen," I said, when a sent hit me. "Do you smell that?"

"What?"

I said one word "Vampire."

Cole and I both looked over at the Cullens that stiffened as I said that one word. That one word told me all that I needed to know. How and where I got my special abilities from.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. We both headed off to English, this was the only class we had together, and we were running late. That's when they appeared.

Emmett in front of us, Rose behind him. Edward behind us. Jasper on one side of us, Alice right across from him.

"What do you want?" Cole sneered.

"We want to know how you know so much about us," Emmett said, I could hear Rosalie whispering the words into his ear so he would get them right.

"I have my ways," I answered.

"Tell us!" Emmett said, stamping his foot.

"Did he seriously just stamp his foot? Really?" I asked. We started to laugh.

Edward grabbed a hold of me; Jasper grabbed a hold of my sis. I was losing my temper so I glared at the cameras in the hall. I melted them.

"You really shouldn't of done that," I said. "Let go of us and nobody will get hurt," no one moved," or in this case burned." I burned Edward and threw him across the hall. He crashed into a window and went flying into the forest. The blond I call my sister just froze Jasper, where he was.

"Good one," I complimented her.

"Thanks you too," she said.

The Cullens and Hales backed away from us. "What are you?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," we both said together. "Good day," we started to walk away then stopped. "We said good day! We say good day Vampire," we laughed all the way to English.

We were still laughing about what happened at the end of the day. No one bothered to bother me about my clothes, it seems like the lady at the front desk informed all the teachers not to mess with me.

We walked through a crowd of students over to my car. There were boys staring at it amazed.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!"

As soon as someone said that, people started taking out their phones and taking pictures of my car.

"Good God! Get away from my car!" I yelled at those around my car. They soon walked away, quickly I might add; sense I practically scared them off.

"We're so driving my car tomorrow." Not like we have any other choice, oh wait we do.

"How about you drive your car, I drive my car, and we have a race?" I suggested.

"I like that idea. We are so doing that."

Cole and I stood there by my car talking about plans for the race. I'm not sure how much time went by, but soon I heard someone or something appear on the other side of the parking lot. It was dark out now.

I turned to face 7 vampires. The Cullens.

"We've gotta go," I said to my sister who I love so much.

"Why?" she still didn't see the Cullens.

"I just said so. Get in the Car," I said. And nodded at the Cullens. Finally, she understood me and got into the car. "Leave us alone. We're dangerous, we can hurt you. We have no choice but to be here. So please just leave us in peace," I played the innocent card.

We speed back home.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it, not a lot has changed sense the original story. Review if you think I should continue and I'll update soon.

Computer Time is Limmited...Summer Time!


	5. Vampires

I want to thank all those who reviewed I love you all. And keep in mind this isn't edited.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Vampires

"What if they don't come to school?" Jasper asked me.

"They'll come," I assured him. Just as I did a crimson red BMW convertible screeched into the school parking lot.

"Look at them, those foolish humans," I heard a bell like voice say. I looked over to where the voices where coming from. It was the sisters, still in the car. With my awesome super vision I saw that it was the brunette that was talking. "Just waiting for something or someone to gossip about." They then began laughing together.

Finally the blond, I think her name was Cole said, "Let's go get our schedule." The beautiful brunette stepped out of the car, along with the blond with her.

She wore short shorts with a red tank top. On her tank top was a yellow/orange colored sun. Also she was wearing a black leather jacket, along with brown sandals.

Her sister was wearing jeans, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, with a winter coat on. She even had winter boots on, along with a scarf, hat and gloves.

"Can you guess who's who?" I asked my brothers. Alice and Rosalie were busy planning to go shopping later to play any attention to us.

"The one in the shorts," Jasper said. "Is the Heat Miser. Then the other one who looks like she's freezing is the Snow Miser."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Apparently Jasper and Alice were in the same class as Bella, they told me her name.

They said that something wired happened in Math, that Bella's face went blank as though she was having a vision. After that the new girl stared at them almost shocked. She also looked as though she recognized them.

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time

My family, minus Carlisle and Esme, walked into the cafeteria. As we did I heard a familiar voice say, "The Cullens."

Cole asked, "Who's who?"

"The Cullens and the Hales. They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The girl with the black hair is Alice Cullen and the she is with Jasper Hale, the blond. The other blond is Rosalie. Her and Jasper are twins. Rosalie is with the big guy, Emmett. And last but definitely not least is Edward Cullen." I take it that Cole didn't understand so Sonny, being the smart one and all, started to write something down. We were now at our table and we were watching them.

Just the Alice got a vision and started to write on a piece of paper, I think it's what Bella was writing.

**Edward Cullen - mind reader, the one with bronze hair**

**Emmett Cullen - curly brown hair, super strong**

**Alice Cullen - short pixie like, physic**

**Jasper Hale - blond, can sense emotions**

**Rosalie Hale - blond, tall, vain**

**All - Golden eyes**

"How does she know all that?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure? Let's listen," Jasper told us to hush.

"How did you get all that information?" She tapped her temple. "New ability."

"Sweet! Who do you think you got it from?" the blond asked.

"The Cullens, duh!" _What does she mean?_

"Oh yeah!" W-o-w she really is a blond.

"They're with Dr. & Mrs. Cullen," she said, and sniffed the air. _Did she just really sniff the air? _"Do you smell that?"

"What?"

She said one word, one word is all that it took to make my family stiffen, "Vampire." They turned to look at us.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. They headed off to English together, alone in the hall way sense they were running late.

We used that as a chance to surround them.

Emmett in front of them, Rose behind him. Jasper on one side of them, Alice right across from him. I was behind them.

"What do you want?" The one with blond hair that looked as if it was white, sneered at us.

"We want to know how you know so much about us," Emmett said, I could hear Rosalie whispering the words into his ear so he would get them right.

"I have my ways." The brunette answered, smiling.

"Tell us!" Emmett said, stamping his foot.

"Did he seriously just stamp his foot? Really?" she asked. They just started to laugh.

I grabbed a hold of Sonny; Jasper grabbed a hold of Cole. I saw the school cameras melting.

"You really shouldn't of done that," the beautiful one said. "Let go of us and nobody will get hurt." No one moved. "Or in this case burned." She burned me then threw me across the hall. I crashed into a window and went flying into the forest. Nicole just froze Jasper, where he was.

"Good one," the brunette complimented her sister.

"Thanks you too," the blond took the compliment.

The rest of the family didn't really know what the sisters were so the started to back up. "What are you?"

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," they both said together. "Good day." They started to walk away then stopped. "We said good day! We say good day Vampire." I watched them as they laughed all the way to English.

I heard them talking about what happened the rest of the day. At the end of the day I watched, from by my car, as the twins walked over to a BMW Convertible that was crimson red. There was a crowd around it.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," the fair haired beauty said.

After she said that guys actually started to take out their phone and take pictures of the car. I'm sure it wasn't just the car they were taking pictures of.

Sonny seemed be radiant. As if she were the sun, she gave off this warm feeling and she glowed.

Cole on the other hand seemed to be cold, but also loving. Like the snow, she could be beautiful and ugly.

By ugly I mean, you know that mush snow turns into. Yeah that stuff. Beautiful because a white Christmas is amazing especially with white snow everywhere, not that slushy stuff.

"Good God! Get away from my car!" the owner of the car yelled at those around my car. They soon walked away, quickly I might add; sense she practically scared them off.

"We're so driving my car tomorrow."

"How about you drive your car, I drive my car, and we have a race?" The Heat Miser suggested.

"I like that idea. We are so doing that."

They stood by the crimson red car talking about some race. Soon no one was there besides them, all the teachers and students left and they haven't even noticed.

Finally Carlisle and Esme arrived, sense Alice called them. "Where are they?" Carlisle demanded. He looked over in their direction, his face softened. "They're look so much like they did when I last saw them," he said," the only difference is that they're getting along."

Sonny's head snapped up in our direction. "We've gotta go," she said to her sister.

"Why?" her sister didn't even see us.

"I just said so. Get in the Car," Sonny demanded. And nodded toward us. Finally, Cole understood her and got into the car. "Leave us alone. We're dangerous, we can hurt you. We have no choice but to be here. So please just leave us in peace." I think she played the innocent card.

Soon was speeding off into the night.

"I wonder why they acted like that," Carlisle said.

"They don't want to be discovered. And I think they know we could easily blow their cover," I told him. He just nodded.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it, not a lot has changed sense the original story. Review if you think I should continue and I'll update soon.


	6. Telling The Rest Of The Family

**Not many people Reviewed, but oh well.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Telling the Rest Of The Family

**EDPOV**

When we got home the girls started to ask questions. They wanted answers, and they were going to get them. Even if it meant burning us.

"What are you talking about?" Rose, always the blond asked.

"Those girls are very dangerous," I said.

"How dangerous?" Esme asked.

"Very dangerous when they want to be." Carlisle was the expert, he was the one who met them, so he would explain. "I've met them before when I was with the Volturi. The guard ruined their whole friendship, but it looks like their friends now."

"Wait I thought they were twins." Emmett said. No really.

"They are, but in order for the elements to get along the right way, they need to be friends."

"Oh," all three girls said.

Alice then gasped. "I can't see anything for the next few weeks in the future!" She sounded alarmed.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Sunny can block abilities and copy them. Once she's around you, she has your power."

"So she can see into the future, read minds and sense emotions?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded, "And many more. Don't forget she was around the Volturi and Guard for some time. So I would imagine that she has all their powers, plus many more." He hesitated them said, "Don't provoke them. What happened today, from what Edward told me, was just plain easy for them They love any chance to use their elements to get back at people."

"What could happen to us?" Alice asked.

"Sunny could easily burn you to ashes. Cole could freeze you into a ice glacier."

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it, not a lot has changed sense the original story. Review if you think I should continue and I'll update soon.

Doctor Who Season Finale is on tonight. I'm watching it, who else is?


	7. Snow

**I want to thank all those who reviewed I love you all.**

**I would like to thank my friend Kate who wrote this chapter during Math class.****Chapter 7 - Snow**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I was so bored! Mr. Sweet was droning on about some scientific notation. I stared out the window at the constantly falling snow. It hadn't stopped falling for 3 DAYS.

I glanced over at the girl besides me. She was dressed in light wash skinny jeans and a white sweater **(A/N: She has to act normal and fit in). **Her pale blond hair was dawn up in a pony tail. The dazzling blue eyes were focused on the snow. She smiled and it started to snow harder.

I couldn't help but glance on her paper to see that she had drawn a intricate snowflake in the margin.

"Angela?" Mr. Sweet asked. I looked up at the overhead projector, trying to figure out what the question was.

"Uh…6.3 * 10 to the negative eighth?" I answered it like a question, with hesitation.

"Correct," he said simply and moved on.

"Nice save," the girl next to me said. "By the was, I'm Cole." Now I knew where I'd seen her! She was Nicole Miser and she was in my French class.

She had a twin that didn't even look related like her.

I watched her as she drew that snowflake. The larger her drawing got, the harder it snowed.

**

* * *

**

Any compliments to the person who wrote this chapter? Any? Let's try for a few good reviews for this chapter.

Thanks Kate


	8. Home Compromise Plan

**Short Chapter, again. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Home / Compromise / Plan**

Home. What is home? Where is home? To me home is a place where I feel comfortable, where I can me myself. Here at Forks, wasn't home. Home to me was a nice warm beach or anywhere down south where it was warm. To Cole it was up north where it snowed all the time.

Finally, we arrived at Charlie's place.

"Cole," I said looking at my sister. She glared at me at first so I said, "Cole." she smiled a little. "You need to let me have the sun out for a few days."

"Why?"

"So we can keep the Cullens away from us for now, until we figure out what to do. Besides, I want to go down to La Push and check out the beach. And at a beach, there needs to be a sun, get what I'm saying."

"Yeah, sure fine. Go ahead. Wait, hang on. Only under one condition."

"What?" "It can snow somewhere south as long as the suns out, for the next few days that is," Cole sure had a good plan planed out. It seemed as though she actually put some thought into it.

"Fine," I said. We shook hands and that was it.

I will have some awesome fun this week. I know it.

I sat in my room reading the first book in _The Mortal Instruments trilogy, __City of Bon_es (**A/N: Read this book series. They're amazing.)**, when I got a brilliant idea. I would sabotage the Cullens car too, with the sun of course. I would melt the insides of their cars. Yes, I know I am brilliant! Then my dear sister can freeze the whole car after I melt the insides. Even more brilliant! Wait, how about I have the car engine over heat and explode? COOL! I'm so going with that.

"Cole!" I whispered/yelled

"Yes?" my blond sister was now in my room, in her snow clothes of course.

"Will you help me with something?"

"Sure."

I explained to her my plans. She agreed with me quickly. "So tomorrow will be sunning and things will start to happen, then it will get all cloudy and start to snow."

"Yes. I can't wait!"

"Same here."

* * *

**Short Chapter I know. I wrote this while I was reading the Mortal Instruments again. Anyway, review. Please!**

**Hey anyone play Mass Effect or Mass Effect 2?**

**Oh yeah check out some of our other stories. There is the Scandal that Kate is working on, it a Twilight story but all human. Then there is a twilight and vampire diaries crossover - Expect The Unexpected that i'm working on.**


	9. Operation Sabotage Cullen Cars Commence

****

I want to thank all those who reviewed I love you all.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9- Operation Sabotage Cullen Cars Commence

Today was the day. The day that the cars would be sabotaged. We were super excited.

We both got dressed and went off to school we were there early. The sun wasn't to come out until lunchtime. And Alice couldn't see our plans or the future in that case.

"There they are," I pointed to the Cullens as they arrived in their cars. I'm sure they have much more at home, well say bye to your cars Cullens.

The Cullens were among the last ones to arrive today. Not that it didn't matter, but for some reason I left some emotional and physical pull to Edward Cullen. It scared me. Is it possible that I could break that bond?

I smiled my evil smile and went off to Soc. Studies, only to fine that Alice had switched scheduled and was now here. My smile grew; I could tease her about not seeing the future. "Hey Alice,' I said sitting down next to her, after all she was sitting next to where my seat was.

"ah, hi."

"So, see anything happening today in your future?"

"No," she scowled.

"To bad, because today is going to be AWESOME! And boy you are in for a HUGE surprise," I said.

"What do you mean?" she was now looking at me. "So you're the reason why I can't see the future."

"Well I might of put a tiny block on your sight. Just for a few days that is."

"How could you?"

"By calling my cousin, duh." I ignored her after that, as she kept trying to ask me about what going to happen.

**

* * *

**

Lunch Time

_Okay, think clam thoughts_, I thought to myself. I was too excited that I didn't even buy any lunch today, I don't think that it was possible for me to even eat.

I greeted my sister and sat down at the table where she was.

"Sonny."

"Ready?"

"Totally," she said. "What do I have to do?"

"Okay think clam thoughts, and move the clouds ready with snow out of the way. Can you do that?"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

I felt it as the clouds moves away from the sun, because I could feel the heat rise. "Now it's my turn, be ready to make it snow. I also need to be outside, wanna go eat out there?"

"Yeah!"

So we went outside to where the picnic tables were, no one was out there. I smiled to myself. From here, I could see the Cullen's cars perfectly. There was a silver Volvo (like Nicole's car) , a huge jeep, and a cherry red BMW convertible (like my own). "This is gonna be fun."

I glared at cars, and started to heat the engines. Soon the Cullens came rushing out, they heard some sizzling from out here. "Okay, it's done, let the snow fall."

Soon the sky turned gray with clouds and small frozen raindrops fell from the sky. She glared at their cars as I did, ice started to form around the cars. Finally, the cars were practically ice glaciers.

"Yes!" I was extremely proud of our work. "Great job, lets watch their reactions."

We turned to watch the Cullens.

Rose, well she was furious, the cherry red BMW turned out to be hers. Emmett just started at his jeep, shocked. Edward looked scared to death, I think he has issues and is in love with his car. Alice just seemed happy that she figured out what I meant earlier. Jasper was focused on calming Alice.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I started to laugh, Nicole soon joined me.

They turned to glare at us.

"Hurry let's get inside, around some humans, before they decide to go a vampire on us," Cole said. We both quickly went back into the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it, not a lot has changed sense the original story. Review if you think I should continue and I'll update soon.

**We now have a face book page, Crazyperson17. You should check it out, there are pictures and some info about the stories. And you can see when we are planning to update.**


	10. Movie Review!

****

Vampires Suck! Amazing movie

anyone who says it sucks and it's horriable is messed up

loved the end "Team Jacob Bitch!" and the sagway part

loved the movie and won't spoil 4 u

read all the books and see the movies to understand the jokes

-Summer

candy + caffine = Hyper friends and Sugar High


	11. OUR CARS!

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite/alert lists. Thank you for reading my story. Especially when you could be doing something else instead of reading this.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - OUR CARS!

**EDPOV**

We were the last ones to arrive at school today. The reason being the Alice couldn't decide on what to wear today, Rose wouldn't move from the mirror and Emmett was busy having a tea party with Mr. Cuddles (his teddy bear) and Barbie (his life size Barbie doll).

I know my so called 'brother' is messed up.

"There they are," Sunny/Bella said pointing to us. What is up with the twins today? They seemed excited.

"They're really excited about something," Jasper told me.

"But what?" Alice asked. "I'm gonna go find out." She the walked of to the class she had with Bella/Sunny. She switched some classes around so they were in the same class.

**Alice POV**

I went off to my new 1st period class. Soc. Studies. I changed my classes so I had some of my classes with Bella and some with Nicole.

I watched as Bella came into the class room, she was smiling and there was this bright light radiating off of her. She was wearing a red/orange/yellow t-shirt, the color of a sunset, today and jeans. I guess she wanted to fit in even more than she did yesterday.

Her seat was next to me. I think her smile grew when she saw me, wait I know it did. . "Hey Alice," she said as she sat down.

"Ah, hi," was my brilliant reply.

"So, see anything happening today in your future?" she asked me, as if she knew something that I didn't.

"No," I scowled.

"To bad, because today is going to be AWESOME! And boy you are in for a HUGE surprise." Damn she does know something. Oh that's right she did something to my ability of seeing the future.

"What do you mean?" I was now looking at her, watching her to see if anything happens. "So you're the reason why I can't see the future."

"Well I might of put a tiny block on your sight. Just for a few days that is."

"How could you?"

"By calling my cousin, duh." Sure call her cousin when I know she's the one doing it. I then tried to ask her more questions but she just ignored me.

**Lunch Time**

"Something is going to happen," I told the family.

"What?" they all asked me at the same time.

"I'm not sure."

"Then how do you know?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sunny/Bella hinted something was going to happen today, in class." I explained to them what happened in class.

"Guys their coming," Edward said.

I looked over to see Nicole sitting at a table by herself, and then Bella walk into the cafeteria.

Sonny greeted her sister. Cole just said her name in acknowledgement.

"Ready?" S (is it okay if I call her S for Sonny?) asked.

"Totally!" C (C for Cole) said. "What do I have to do?"

"Okay think clam thoughts, and move the clouds ready with snow out of the way. Can you do that?" The blond nodded and took a deep breath.

Sonny did the same thing and seemed to relax. "Now it's my turn, be ready to make it snow. I also need to be outside, wanna go eat out there?"

"Yeah!"

They walked outside.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure," I said. I then has a vision. _The clouds moving and the sun coming out. _"Guys we should get going the sun's going to come out soon."

They all nodded. "Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed. He was the one that was most likely to be exposed. We then heard a melting sound and smelled melted leather. We ran outside to see the sun being hidden by clouds and car engines over heating and about to explode. On top of that, the whole car was turning into a huge glacier of ice.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like it, not a lot has changed sense the original story. Review if you think I should continue and I'll update soon.

**We now have a face book page, Crazyperson17. You should check it out, there are pictures and some info about the stories. And you can see when we are planning to update.**


	12. From Piano to Flames

**The Miser Sisters**

**By CrazyPerson17**

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or A Year Without A Santa Claus (where the Miser Brothers are originally from), but I do own the Idea of making the Miser Brothers into Miser Sisters

** Thank you to the person that recommended that I ruined Edward's piano :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - From Piano to Flames**

It's been a week sense the Cullens have become friends with me and my sister. And I was REALLY bored.

From what I've learned Alice likes to shop, Esme loves being the mother figure, Emmett likes playing video games and wrestling, Jasper likes anything that has to do with the Civil War, Carlisle liked taking care of people, Rose likes looking at herself in the mirror and Edward loves playing the piano.

I've also watched my sister, Cole, this past week too. She seems to be watching Edward from a far and I think she may even like him. As in like him like him. But he never notices her, he seems to be paying attention to me instead.

Ew, kinda gross. To me Edward is like the brother I never had, well actually I had a bunch of brothers and sisters. Big family. Together we made up all the elements and stuff, like there periodic table of elements (I think).

Anyway here I am sitting in the Cullen living room bored out of my mind. It was cloudy because it just happened to be winter and I couldn't have the sun out. Sigh.

I was staring longingly to the beach on the TV, if only that could be where Mother sent us. How I wished to be on the beach, have the sand under my feet, the waves crashing around me and the sun shining down. Maybe tomorrow, but right now I'm here.

I started to zone out because I was so bored, I was looking at the black grand piano in front of me. As I stared I started to think about flames and imagined flames dancing around it, causing it o catch on fire. As if on command a flame appeared and next thing I know the piano is engulfed in flames.

I started to laugh as I feel the heat radiating off it. Soon I was dancing around t in circles, encouraging it.

Smoke made it's way around the house and as soon as the vampires smelled it I heard things crash. They raced down, Edward was the first one in the room, Cole right behind him.

I just watched the flames, loving the feeling of them as the Cullen Family panicked.

Sense I didn't pay attention to anyone, but the flames, my sister ended up tackling me to the ground.

"Sunny! Stop this!"

I smiled. "The heat….the flames…..I love it, need more…." Maybe I could get the sun to come out.

"Oh no…." The girl with pale blond hair (Cole) said.

"What?" Someone asked as I started to struggle. My hands radiated heat and whoever held me down let go and I was able to get up.

Backing away from the people in the room, they all stayed away from the flames, I eventually backed up into the flames. I'm sure I looked a bit crazy.

"This is what happens when she is deprived of heat over an long time period. She just blows things up. For example, Edward's Piano."

"So how do we stop her?" Someone asked.

"Get something to distract her with and get that fire out before it burns down the house." Cole said and ran around the house, only to come back with a lighter, matches and some candles.

She lit a match and used it to light a candle. I turned my attention to the candle for only a second and that was enough time for them to put the fire out. I stuck my hand in the small fire and sighed in relief, while scowling at everyone. Finally some heat.

**

* * *

**

**I was lucky enough to find half of this chapter on my computer, after it crashed. So I quickly finished it and now I'm posting it. This is as far as I got and I'm working on the next chapter**

**Merry Christmas and Have A Happy New Year**

**~CrazyPerson17 (SMA)**


End file.
